


The In-Between

by FallenQueen2



Series: Star Trek AOS One Shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Into Darkness spoilers, Limbo, OOC, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where and who I think Jim hung out with between his death and when Khan’s blood brought him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Between

James. T. Kirk is dead. 

He knows he’s dead, he felt his body go numb and hand slip from the glass where Spock was squatting by. He faintly heard a roar of rage but he dismissed it since the only person who was near him was Spock who was half-Vulcan and the master of being painfully logical so it was only logical that someone else made that roar. Anyways he was getting off topic, well since he was dead he could get distracted as much as he wanted now, but he should take a look around since he is currently just floating in a white space. Just like the light at the end of the tunnel people always talked about. Jim stretched his arms above his head and frowned. It really sucked that he was dead, but he had died saving his ship, his crew, and his family. Khan was right; he would do anything for his family and just like his father before him he died saving them. 

“Jimmy!” A voice called out causing Jim to snap out of his thoughts as strong arms wrapped around him, crushing him against a broad chest. 

“Uh….” He groaned into the chest and struggled uselessly against the hold. Finally the owner of the arms released him and Jim floated back to look into his face, an older version at least. His heart would have stopped if it hadn’t stopped a while ago.

“D-dad?” He whispered.

“It’s me sport.” George Kirk grinned, his eyes misty. 

“DAD!” Jim launched himself into his father’s arms with tears streaming down his face. He hugged the man who died on the day he was born, the man who he had cursed sometimes when he was younger, this man was his father. Jim felt lighter than air, he pulled out of the hug and proceeds to punch his old man across the face.

“I deserved that.” George said laughing slightly.

“Damn right you did.” Jim huffed crossing his arms. “You had to go die, do you know what I went through? Frank? Mom never being around? Sam running away? Tarsus IV?” Jim’s voice broke off.

“I know about all of it Jimmy. I was watching over you ever step of the way, you don’t know how much it hurt to be able to watch my youngest go through that and knowing it was your own fault for dying? That since you were dead you couldn’t help your child? Everything that happened to you was my fault and I will be sorry forever.” George informed his son who pressed his lips into a harsh line.

“That sound familiar to you Jim? Now you know where you get that ‘everything is my fault’ attitude from.” A new voice asked in amusement. Jim turned and his eyes widened and jaw dropped as a young and not crippled Admiral Pike faded into view.

“Admiral Pike?” Jim gasped rubbing his eyes.

“It’s me Jim.” Pike confirmed and Jim hugged the other man tightly, his throat closing up as he remembered his death thanks to Khan. 

“So if both of you are here… I take it I’m really dead and you’re here to bring me to the other side or something?” Jim asked as he moved back, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands just to make sure no tears would spill over anymore. 

“Er not exactly.” Pike said looking at George.

“What do you mean? I died, I felt myself die, Spock watched me die. Did I not die?” Jim asked confused as hell.

“Right now, you are in limbo. You’re Bones is a smart guy, they are going to bring you back Jimbo.” George said with a smile.

“What? Bones?” Jim asked a sudden chill passed over his body. He rubbed his hands together as Goosebumps settled over his skin. “God, I’m freezing! Why am I freezing? Dad?” Jim looked up worried and confused.

“They are going to bring you back, your crew really is possessive of you.” George chuckled.

“Finest crew out there.” Pike said proudly. 

“I guess they released how boring life would be without me.” Jim smirked and both men chuckled.

“They’ll never be bored.” Pike agreed. “Now about your mission to bring back Khan after he killed me.”

“I know, I know. It was stupid and reckless of me and I won’t go off on a crusade like that ever again.” Jim sighed in defeat.

“Well that and, thanks for trying to avenge me kiddo.” Pike said rolling his eyes.

“Uh-your welcome?” Jim laughed uncertainly.

“You don’t have long now until you go back son. I just want to tell you how much I love you and I am beyond proud. You are an amazing captain, now get back out there and make a difference. I love you son.” George pulled his son into one last huge as Jim’s body was starting to fade and in and out as his soul was being called back to his body on earth. 

“I love you too dad.” Jim whispered forcing himself not to cry and his voice not to crack. 

“Good luck Jim.” Pike gave the boy a hug and a pat on the shoulder.

“Thank you, both of you. I’ll see you both in a very long time, thank you.” Jim smiled as the white space with his father and Pike disappeared as he thrust back into his body. Voices from different parts of his life echoed in his ears as he got feeling back into his body parts. Finally all he could hear was the steady beeping of his heart, he forced opened his eyes with a gasp. 

James. T. Kirk was alive.


End file.
